Home is Where the Pain is Gone
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Harry slipped his hand into Marcus's big one, and began to walk over to where Marcus was pointing to a group of four people: a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, a man who was a splitting image of Harry, and then two people Harry had missed greatly Padfoot and Moony. All Harry could think was it so good to be home. Marcus Flint & Harry Potter


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Further more all characters are created and owned by her, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.

It was an unpleasantly cold October afternoon, and Severus Snape wrapped his traveling cloak around him to keep the chill out upon his arrival at the burrow. It had been five months since the final battle at Hogwarts, and he was still getting used to the idea he had actually lived, and now was free to do as he pleased. He had Harry Potter to thank for his new found freedom, and even if he hated it, he felt as if he owed Potter a debt. So when he received a letter from the Weasleys this morning begging for his help in diagnosing and curing whatever ails Potter, he knew he had to help the troublesome brat once again.

Apparently Potter has been ill for the last six months since the battle, and it is not clear what has caused this illness. Molly Weasley had written of his symptoms including: loss of appetite, severe chest pain, fever, and his constant exhaustion. She said they had tried everything from potions to trips to St. Mungos, and nothing has worked. According to all the scans and reports from the Medi-Wizzards Potter was in perfect health; no curses, no diseases, and there was no trace of dark magic that could be the source of his pain. It was bottom of the letter after her plea for his help that had him hastily traveling to their home where the boy was currently staying, a small sentence blurred by tears.

 _ **Severus you are our last hope, if you can't help, he is….he's going to die.**_

Before he had the chance to raise his hand to knock the door was being jerked open by the Weasley matriarch that had a slideshow of emotions flashing on her face: gratefulness, hope, dread, happiness, and sadness.

"Severus thank you so much for coming, please come in come in." She said while ushering the potions master through the door, and into the sea of redheads that were occupying space in the living room. There was one lone brown headed figure amongst the red, and that belong to Hermione Granger who was wringing her hands in worry while sitting on a couch with a full cup of tea that had long gone cold. Beside her sat a pale and tired Ron Weasley, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Arthur was standing in the doorway waiting for his wife to enter, so he could lead her over to an arm chair. Charlie was standing beside the stairs with his arms crossed and staring in concern at a weeping Ginny. Snape knew that they wanted to hear assurances, but had none to give as of yet.

He walked up the stairs without a word, and stopped right by the door he assumed Potter was in since there was a Weasley sitting in front of it with his head in his hands. George lifted his head and looked at Snape with such a look of anguish, that the potion master wanted to take a step back. He realized after seeing the brokenness of the man in front of him that he must have had a soul twin bond with the brother that had passed away.

A soul bond, between lovers, or twins means your souls are forever connected, each of you have a piece of the other. This means when one member dies the other starts to feel pain around their heart, and next they start losing their will to live. They can't eat, and all they want to do is sleep. Snape let out a surprised gasp, and George nodded his head. Of course, all the symptoms Potter is experiencing must mean he had a soul bond with someone, and that person must have died in the war. The amount of time since the battle indicates that he was in a love soul bond; this is why Potter is in such a bad way. A twin bond takes a bit longer to process the death of the other soul than the love bond does. In just a few months George will be in the same shape Potter is now.

"So, you know?" George croaked out in a raspy voice.

"Yes." Severus only said, he didn't want to offer condolences that would have no positive effect on the man sitting here, he was way past grief. He was heartbroken, and nothing can heal that type of wound.

George crawled over to let him by, and gave him a warning look that sent shudders down the potions master's spine, he was afraid of what he might see when he walked into the room. He had of course heard rumors about someone living this long after their bonded died, but never had he seen it. There is a reason why people choose to follow their bonded into the afterlife immediately after their other half dies, and that is because the torture of living without that person is worse than a cruciatus curse cast on you all day and every day.

When he opened the door he expected a lot of things, a ghostly white Potter looking more like a shell of a man, than a real person was not one of them. He had his hand placed over his chest and Snape could tell by his grimace it was causing him pain. When green eyes met his he saw the most starling scene he could ever imagine. Potter's eyes were haunted and dull, not the vivid green lively ones he remembered seeing for six years. George Weasley might look as if he is broken, but Harry Potter looked like he was dead. Like he was a body moving but had no soul inside, it's no wonder everyone downstairs is in such a worry.

Snape put down his potions bag knowing there was nothing he could do to help Potter, no potions could bring him back to living, nor could they lessen any of his pain. The only thing that could help Potter is him letting go, and moving on to join the other half of his soul.

Snape set down in a chair beside the bed, and looked into the haunted dead eyes. "Who was it?"

Potter gave out a soundless chuckle and spoke with a voice that sounded so unused and harsh it made Snape's throat hurt just hearing it. "You're not going to like the answer, he was one your snakes." Potter went into a coughing fit and Snape conjured him a glass of water to drink. Potter took it with thanks and drank a few sips of it before handing it back.

Snape set back and stared at Potter, a bit impressed really, if he had managed to keep a relationship with a Slytherin a secret from everyone including him it was quite a feat indeed. "Which one of my snakes had enough cunning to hide this relationship from me?"

"Marcus Flint." Potter answered, "Since my third year."

"Flint? It was his own father that delivered the killing blow, was it not?" Snape asked in a curious tone, not the cruel or malicious one that Harry was used to hearing from him.

"Yes, that coward killed his own child, so he would be spared by Voldemort for having a blood traitor as a son." Harry hissed out, Snape noticed his anger made him look a bit more alive, it wasn't much but it was something.

"Then it was you that killed him." Snape said like he was talking about the weather instead of implying someone committed a murder. "He was murdered in his home after all, with the words Interfectorem Amoris (Love Killer) carved on his chest above a picture of his son that was stuck there with a knife."

Harry gave Snape a feral looking grin, "Yes it was me, and not much can be done now I am afraid. So, if you're planning on turning me in, I would hurry before I kick the bucket and all."

"I wasn't planning on turning you in, revenge is something I can respect and understand. So how did your relationship with Flint come to be?"

"Surprising as it may sound we actually met properly in the muggle world, on my birthday."

{{{{FlAsHbAcK}}}}

Harry was walking down a main shopping street in London, looking for that certain shop that he came to every time he needed some new clothes. His life had drastically changed in the last two years ever since he found out about being a wizard, being enrolled in a magical school, and of course his vault full of money left to him by his parents. The first day he had stepped into the bank the goblins had explained that every year on his birthday 10,000 Galleons are transferred from the family fault to his trust vault. Since it was opened on the day he was born, and had never been touch before he turned 11 he had more than enough money to find himself a cheap place to rent each summer, and get himself items like clothing and food. It was too easy to bribe one of the homeless guys living on the street to put on some clean clothes and act like his father in order to rent a small flat. He just always made sure to find owners that were more worried about rent, than paperwork.

He had just found the shop he was looking for when he bumped into someone, someone tall and huge. When he looked up he saw Marcus Flint wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans, staring down at him. Harry had caught the brief flash of curiosity on his face before he had replaced it with a bored and indifferent stare.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you here Potter, especially alone. I didn't know that your guard dogs left you alone long enough to do any kind of living."

Now years of living with the Dursleys and being forced to act like some unnatural spawn, just to continue to live in the hellish hole he had once called home, had taught him the beauty of creating different masks. When he left for Hogwarts he had assumed that he could stop pretending to be what he's not, and finally take his mask off. Well he learned very quickly that being the sarcastic, manipulative, bitter child that he really is inside would only cause him to be marked as evil. He knew after Hagrid had told him of his status of the Boy-Who-Lived that evil was not something he ever could afford to be labeled as. Many people had told him over and over again that Slytherin was the evil house, and all Dark Wizards come from there. So when the hat said Slytherin would be the perfect house for him he did what he does best and manipulated the old hat into placing him into Gryffindor instead.

Marcus Flint was different, however, and Harry knew that his Gryffindor mask wouldn't do him any favors with him. So he decided to show some of his true personality just this once.

"Ah well they seemed to busy chasing their own tails today, so I thought why not go out for a spell. It is my birthday after all."

Marcus smirked at him. "Well allow me to accompany you today, since you're on your own on such an occasion."

"Sure." Harry said.

{{{{eNd Of FlAsHbAcK}}}}

They had spent the entire day together, and Harry found himself liking Marcus's company, so at the end of the day he invited him back to his flat. He let him in on his little secret of being a snake in the lion house, and his ability to full everyone into thinking he was still living with his relatives. Their relationship grew from there, and Marcus practically moved into Harry's guest room that summer. They went back to Hogwarts in September, and snuck around at night so they could still hang out. Marcus finally shared his feelings for Harry after he watched Harry fall of his broom because of a dementor attack during a game. Marcus snuck in the hospital wing that night and snogged him senseless. After third year Marcus officially moved into Harry's flat, and not into the guest room either.

"So you run into a Slytherin that is years older than you, more experienced, and belongs to one of the darkest most loyal families in the inner circle, and you just agree to spend the whole day with him…alone?" Snape asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah see the idea of death never really bothered me like most people. I wasn't worried about being killed, it's not like I was fully living anyways I've spent my entire life merely surviving. Before I met Marcus I didn't really have much to live for, sure I had my friends and they would be upset if I were to die. It wouldn't have killed them though."

"Potter I can assure you that family down there is more than upset." Snape said a little agitated that Potter could just wave away others feelings like that.

"I know they are upset, I do. Why do you think I'm still here? I'm not saying that they won't grieve for me. I know they will, especially Hermione I can see it in her eyes she is going to be lost for a bit without me. They will be okay though, I can see that too. Ron will help Hermione heal, Ginny will meet a nice bloke that hasn't already given his heart away to someone else, Charlie will go back to his dragons, Bill and Fleur will continue taking care of their family, Percy will go on muttering about the hardship I brought on this family, and Mrs. Weasley will be the last one to heal, she will need the help of her husband and all of her kids. I know because she took the death of one child hard, but this time she will be losing two."

"Why did you stay why did you not follow him right after?" Snape asked no longer able to contain his curious mind.

"After we finished feeding you anti venoms and blood replenishers I went to view the memories you gave me. I had just exited the pensieve when I felt Marcus die. My heart stopped, and all of the air was knocked right out of my body; my blood ran cold like ice. I knew I could stop the pain, and decide to die right then and there, or I could try to bear it long enough to let the bastard kill me himself, so the horcrux would be destroyed. I made my way down to the forest while trying to avoid anyone and everyone, it may have been the most cowardly thing I've ever done, but I couldn't face them. I couldn't say goodbye to them. The pain was excruciating and I didn't think I was going to survive long enough to make it to the forest." Harry's voice had started to once again sound raspy and harsh so Snape passed the water over to him. Harry drank the water and took a minute to collect his thoughts.

"When I finally made it there I was ecstatic to see the green glow come from Old Snake Face's wand, but Marcus was waiting for me on the other side. Told me I had to go back and finish him off, just one last thing and then I could join him. After I killed Voldemort I went with Weasleys mainly to keep an eye on George. We are in the same boat after all, feeling the pull to go be with our souls, and feeling the guilt of leaving the family. See I'm ready to go, I see Marcus every night in the in-between telling me to come with him, to just let go. He hates to see me hurting after all never could stand it, he was a bloody mess after the last task in fourth year."

{{{{fLAsHbAcK}}}}

It was late and the hospital wing was silent and still. One small lone figure was lying in a hospital bed looking too fragile to be human. Marcus hated seeing the man he loved looking like this. Harry was always so strong and sure of himself when he was not pretending to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Marcus sat down by the bed and carefully grabbed the hand of his love trying to gain a little comfort in the feel of his pulse, but also trying not to wake him. The boy's eyes opened to reveal their vivid green and stared straight at Marcus.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, but I just needed to make sure." He said while turning his head away in embarrassment of being caught in such a sappy act.

"No, its fine Marcus, I was awake." Harry said as he stared at Marcus hands. "I was waiting for you, I needed to see you. I thought I was going to die in that graveyard. I was worried I would never get to see you again."

Marcus lifted his hand and ran the back of it down Harry's cheek, "Bond with me."

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked.

"I said bond with me." Marcus grabbed Harry's hand and pinned him with a look of pure seriousness. "I was so afraid you weren't coming back, that he was going to kill you this time. I couldn't stand the thought of living in a world where you aren't here. I would have followed you to the grave to be with you forever regardless, so bond with me. So when the time comes for either one of us we can leave this world together." Marcus spoke in such a panic and had tears running down his cheeks. Harry knew that Marcus was serious about what he was saying, and he knew that if Marcus died he would feel the same.

Harry kissed him, hard and fast, "Yes, yes this summer we will go to the goblins they will keep it quiet."

Marcus snorted, "For the right price."

{{{{eNd Of FlAsHbAcK}}}}

"He's waiting for me, but knows I can't leave them till they say its okay. I also can't leave George. I can't stand the idea of him going through this kind of pain. He tells me every night to go that he will be okay, but I just can't do it. I've been trying to tell them, convince them that it's time to let go, but they won't listen. I've tried to tell them about the soul bond, for George and me, but they tell me to get some rest I'm too weak to talk. I think they know I'm going to die, and instead of accepting it they are just begging me to hold on."

"So you will stay here, and experience the worse imaginable pain that only gets worse with each passing day, in hopes that Mr. Weasley will not have to do the same?" Snape asked clearly astonished.

"Yes, the twins were the only ones that knew about me and Marcus, they always been there for me. Now I can be there for George, I know Fred wouldn't have wanted him going through this alone."

"What about Marcus? I somehow don't see him gaining the patience of a saint suddenly just because he is on the other side as you say. "

Harry gave a chuckle that had him gripping his chest frantically trying to stop a bit of pain. "No he doesn't have any more patience there than what he did here on earth. However, he's not upset with me; he is mainly upset that they won't listen to what I'm saying. George has been trying to tell them too, but their all just too stubborn. They say an untraceable dark spell must have hit me, and George is just suffering from grief."

"I see, well Mr. Potter I think I can help you after all. I've always had an ability to make people listen to me." Snape said while standing up from the chair beside the bed and grabbing his potions bag.

"Thank you sir I hope you can." Harry said looking a bit relieved. "Goodbye Professor Snape."

Snape nodded his head and opened the door; there was no need for words to be exchanged between them any further. They weren't the best of friends, nor were they even friends. They were two men who simply owed each other to many debts between them, two men that still quite possibly hated each other. There was respect between the two of them, but now was not the time to exchange sappy words and tell Potter that. Now was the time to go and talk to the family downstairs, and do the last decent thing he could do for the man.

When he walked out the door George Weasley was in the exact same spot where he had left him an hour ago. When he closed it the man was startled awake and quickly stood. "Are you going to talk to them now?"

"Yes, I am going to make them understand."

George gave a long sigh in relief. "Thank you, the pain gets worse for him every day, and I know he won't leave me. I hear him talking to Marcus at night, telling him how awful the pain is, and that he could never let me go through that."

"He's a good man." _Maybe some sappy words were going to be exchanged after all,_ thought Severus.

"He is, as are you." George said while shuffling towards the handle of the door. "I'm going in to cast a silencing charm, if they're going to argue like I think they will, I don't want Harry to hear it. He is in too much pain to cast magic anymore and their yelling just stresses him out."

Snape nodded his head, he wanted to just walk away, but the idea of this being the last time he would ever see the two men again and him needing to say something, anything was a persistent one. "For what it's worth you and your brother were some of the best students in potions I've ever taught."

"Thank you." George whispered.

"There are many things that I wish to tell that brave young man in there, but I've never really had the stomach for emotional outbursts and feeling sharing so please tell him, I'm sorry it took me so long to see, that he was always more like his mother."

"I will, goodbye professor." The red head said while opening the door.

Severus looked over at Potter once last time. "Goodbye George, Goodbye Harry."

He then turned around and walked down the stairs.

When he made it down the stairs every person in the living room jumped out of their seats. Snape motioned for them to sit all back down. "Look I understand you all have questions, but I have things to say that you're not going to want to hear."

Granger's face crumpled and she started sobbing into her hands. _So she already knew for sure he was dying, but just couldn't let him go._ It was Ron Weasley who spoke up, "Just tell us professor we can take it."

"I'm not sure you can Mr. Weasley, if that was the case I believed you would have already come to terms with it." Severus knew he was being a bit harsh, but if he wanted them to understand and listen this was how it was going to have to be.

"He is going to die, isn't he?" The brown headed witch sobbed out.

"Yes, he should have passed on long ago, the pain will continue to worsen every day he is alive. He has been trying to tell you all what is causing the pain, and why he needs to go, but none of you will listen. He will however not let go until you all say it's okay, but not just for him." Everyone in the room was looking confused. "I suppose I don't have to explain about a soul bond to any of you?"

"Harry's in a soul bond?" Ginny Wealsey screeched out. "But I love him, how could he?"

Snape was furious after everything this man has given up for the entire wizarding world there is still someone that wants more. "I think that after all Mr. Potter has been through, we can't really blame him for finding his soul mate and bonding with them. Even if he hadn't chose to bond with the person, they still would have been his soul mate. He would have never been in love with you or anyone else." Soul bonds are the most serious of all marriage bonds, only soul mates can connect their souls to one another, and the finding of a soul mate is a very rare occurrence.

"He's right Ginny, I told you from the start that Harry didn't have feelings like that for you, but you wouldn't listen. I understand it hurts to have someone reject your feelings, but you can't go on living in the delusion that he loves you in romantic way." Charlie Weasley said from his spot by the stairwell.

"Charlie don't be cruel to her, she loves the boy." Molly Weasley scolded her second oldest.

"I'm not being cruel mom, I'm being honest. This is getting off subject regardless, please continue Snape."

"Yes, like I was saying Harry bonded with his soul mate Marcus Flint." Everyone gasped.

"Marcus Flint?! He picked him over me?" Ginny yelled out while standing up with a petulant foot stomp.

"GINNY! That's enough! I don't like Slytherins either, but if that's who Harry loves I will not have you saying anything against him where Harry might hear." Ron snapped and gained six incredulous looks from everyone in the room. Ron was usually the one that would have been ranting and raving about his best mate being with a slimly snake, but with said best mate lying up in a bed dying he couldn't care less who he loved. "Now stop interrupting I want to hear what the professor is saying, I need to know what Harry has been trying to tell us for months now."

"Before I continue I want to set this misconception straight, Harry did not pick Marcus over you. Magic gifted the two of them the ability to find the person that would complete themselves. Now right before Potter went to sacrifice himself in the forest Flint was killed by his own father. They say a death of a bonded is the worst pain you could experience. Potter himself told me that his heart stopped beating, he couldn't breathe, and his blood went ice cold. Even through all this pain he still struggled to make his way to the forest, just so he could let Dark Lord end him and get rid of the horcrux at the same time. Flint met him on the other side and sent him back to finish off the Dark Lord, so Potter came back and fought even with the pain. He then came here so he could explain the situation to you all, but none of you would listen."

Snape turned to look at Molly and Arthur Weasley. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your sons had a twin soul bond. They were born with it, this means they are incredibly powerful, but it also means that George is dying as well."

Molly broke down in sobs. "I can't..I can't..I've already lost one son, but now I'm going to lose two more."

"I know this must be the worst thing that's ever happened to you, I do know that, but Harry won't pass on without George. He won't leave him here to deal with the pain on his own. I'm sure everyone knows that the loss of a soul in a twin bond takes longer to react than that of a love bond. In a few months George will be in the same position as Potter. I can guarantee you that if you don't let them go; Harry will continue to hold on as long as George does. Eventually he will slowly slip away from the lack of food and liquids, but it will be incredibly painful for him, and he will go insane from it. He will not be the young man that you all know and love he will be deranged and confused."

He walked over to the sobbing mother and took her hand.

"I know you love them; and a mother's love is the strongest force known to man. I know it's no way close to fair to ask for you to tell them it's okay to leave, but it's the kindest thing you can do out of that love."

Molly Weasley nodded. "Your right, I know there is no way to keep them here with me, they can't live without their other half." She looked around the room at all the crying faces of her family she had to be the strong one, the one that keeps them all together. Just for now later she can fall apart into Arthur's arms, but right now her boys needed her to do this. "Hermione, Ron please floo call everyone and tell them to come to the burrow at once. Only close friends and family that want to say goodbye, we don't want to upset Harry with unwanted people just here to see the savior." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Charlie please find out where Marcus Flint was buried, I'm sure Harry will want to be placed by him." Molly choked the word buried out, and held in a sob that was threatening to release when she thought about the boy she came to love as one of her own in the ground. Charlie left to go find the information for his mother, anything was better than standing there thinking about what was about to come.

"Arthur I want you to write something about both of them for the daily prophet. Explain the soul bonds, and make sure everyone knows that Marcus Flint was a good man who loved and helped our son. I want everyone to know that he stood against the dark, and even his own family. The war is over it's about time all the prejudices against each other just because of the house we were sorted in at school stopped. I know Harry would want this."

Molly looked over at her youngest who still had tears falling down her face. "Ginny dear, I know you love him, and I'm sorry he will never feel the same. But we have to let them go, don't you see it dear we are only hurting them they longer we make them stay." Ginny let out a loud sob and nodded. "Okay dear go wash up."

Charlie came back into the room and reported his findings to his mother. "Harry placed his body in Godric Hollows, according to the Goblins Marcus wrote in his will that he didn't want to be place in the Flint Cemetery, but wherever Harry's was."

"Well that makes me feel better; I was worried about him being on Flint land. Wasn't quite sure how we would have pulled it off, but I wasn't going to separate those two boys ever again. Charlie could you go upstairs and make a list of their final wishes, and tell them everyone is coming to say goodbye. I hate to ask, but you've always been the best with emotions Charlie." Instead of answering the man grabbed some parchment and headed upstairs. "Well if we're going to have so much company I better prepare some food, Severus are you staying?"

"No Molly, I've done what I came here to do, and I have already said my goodbyes. I'm sorry I could not have helped you as well."

"Nonsense I might not want to let them go, but I don't want my boys in pain anymore, and you helped me see this."

Snape left back out the door he first came through and walked back up the path to the apparation point. When he looked back towards the house a light weak looking stag patronus was running towards him.

"You are one of the bravest men I have ever known, thank you." When it disappeared Snape had a small sad smile with one lone tear falling out his eye. He quickly wiped the tear away and in a crack was gone, all the while mumbling about sentimental brats and their need to exchange sappy words.

Back in the burrow everyone was working quickly to finish the task their mother had given them. They knew this day was hard for them, but for her it must be agony. So they were doing everything they could to not make the situation worse.

Charlie had just come down and was relaying to everyone what George and Harry wanted accomplished after they passed. George wanted someone to take over the shop, he understood if no one wanted to leave their own career paths to do so, but thought he would ask. He also wanted his and Fred's pranking supplies and books to be passed down to the next set of Weasley twins born into the family, so they may learn the true ways of being a prankster. He wanted to be buried by Fred in the Weasley plot. Harry wanted them to take the money from all his vaults and start as many orphanages as they could. He wanted them to try and pass a law that makes the ministry send someone to go and check on muggleborn, or muggle raised witches and wizards, and make sure they are being treated properly. He wanted to be buried in Godric Hollow with his parents and Marcus.

No sooner than Ron and Hermione finished contacting everyone about the situation had the first people, Bill, Fleur, and their daughter arrived. Percy was next, and was given a stern talking to by Arthur after a few ugly comments were made about Harry. It wasn't long after that the burrow was full; the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was there including Oliver. Neville and Luna had also quickly flooed in looking quiet and morose.

When everyone had arrived Mrs. Weasley spoke to the crowd. "I know you have been filled in on the situation, and you all know there is nothing that can be done. I think its best we get the goodbyes over with, so they can move on. Harry is in such bad shape; I'm not sure how much more he can take till his mind snaps. So I think it's best if everyone goes in one at a time or in a small group if you prefer, so you can say your goodbyes. Whoever wants to go first head on upstairs, the boys are waiting for you. If you find yourself needing a few moments to yourself after please step into the room down the hall. While everyone is waiting for their turn please enjoy some of the sandwiches."

Molly disappeared around the corner to have a small cry, before she went back to being the organizer. The quidditch team, except Oliver, decided to go first. They all walked up the stairs and into the room. George and Harry both looked terrible, and they understood the necessity of saying goodbye now, It didn't look like Harry would be around much longer.

They team talked for a good thirty minutes about old games, and practices, times before the war, when winning the quidditch cup was their biggest concern. When they ran out of pleasant things to talk about they gave both Harry and George a hug and kiss on the head, and told them goodbye.

When the team walked down stairs Oliver rose from his seat, and walked up. He walked into the room, and almost turned back around after seeing the sight that greeted him. He knew he had to do this though he needed to tell them how much their friendship meant to him. He didn't want the whole visit to be serious however, he was told about what the last months were like for Harry and George and he wanted to send them off with a couple of laughs too.

"George how could you, I thought you were looking out for little Harry here, but now I find out you let him fall for my old quidditch rival."

George gave a light chuckle, first one in months. "I'm sorry Oli I couldn't stop him."

"You know I learned something very interesting from Marcus one day Oliver, I heard the two of you were actually friends, and enjoyed the competitive banter. " Harry interrupted in a teasing tone.

"I knew he couldn't keep a secret." Oliver mumbled. "Well I guess since we're letting each other know that we were aware of the other secrets, I'll let you know I knew about the two of you."

"How did you find out?" asked George he knew Harry wanted to know, but was looking like he was getting too tired to talk.

Oliver snorted. "You remember in third year, when Cedric went to visit Harry in the hospital wing?" Both gave a slight nod. "Well Marcus caught him, and apparently thought Cedric had a crush on Harry. So he told me that the Hufflepuff seeker was trying to mess with my seeker's head, and I better put a stop to it before it ruins my team. At first I was confused, why would he care in the first place? I mean sure we were a lot kinder to each other when no one was around, but we still wanted the other one to lose bitterly. It took me a bit before I realized it wasn't my team he was worried about it was the seeker. I never let him know that I knew his real reasoning behind the warning, instead I just thanked him for the tip, and warned Cedric away from Harry."

"You're the reason Cedric avoided me like the plague for the rest of third year? He wouldn't come within ten feet of me, what did you say to cause that kind of reaction?"

"The truth." Oliver Shrugged, "That you had a huge scary jealous boyfriend, and it was best to stay away."

All three of them laughed. "Look Harry, Marcus was my friend and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he loved you. I had to do something to help the poor guy out, plus it was better for me to be the one to tell Cedric something, instead of letting Marcus take care of it in his way."

"That's true." Harry let out a weak giggle.

"I wanted to come up here to say…." Oliver turned his head and looked out the window for a bit before looking back at Harry and George. "I know I was never the easiest person to be friends with, I had a one track mind that put too much importance on quidditch, and not enough on the safety of my friends. Especially, when it came to you Harry, and I'm sorry. Even with all my faults you two and Fred never stopped being my friend, and I just want to say thank you, it means more to me than you will ever know."

George and Harry started to speak, but Oliver held his hands up. "No its okay don't, I just I want you both to know I will miss you, I'll miss the unwavering friendship I have with you, but I know you have to go. Just tell those two gits hi for me, and that one day we will all be together again beating Marcus at quidditch."

"Just as long as it's not too soon Oli." George said.

"Yeah go play professional quidditch for as long as you can, and meet some nice bird and have a family." Harry said in agreement.

"And name your first born George."

Olive laughed and wiped the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks. He walked towards the door.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Oliver." George and Harry said at the same time.

Oliver walked back down the stairs and passed Luna and Neville making their way up while he was making his way outside for some fresh air.

Neville and Luna's visit was short and sweet, neither wanted to drag out a goodbye after witnessing the amount of pain Harry was in. Neville shook Harry's hand and told him how much he respected him, and felt like he owed to him. Luna got a little teary and talked about the nargles that were around the both of them singing sad songs. They then said their goodbyes and left the room, with Luna leaning heavily on Neville for support.

Bill and Fleur went up next, and there was a lot of hugging during their visit. Bill was hugging George like he was trying to tether him here forever. Fleur hugging Harry, and telling him how brave he is to stick around for George even with the pain he is in. They both stayed longer than Neville and Luna, but not quite as long as Oliver.

Charlie walked up next with Percy, so he could keep an eye on Percy and his mouth. It had a tendency to run when Harry was around and the last thing Charlie wanted was to cause Harry more pain. When the first entered the room it was a little awkward since everyone in the room knows how much Percy despises Harry, but they eventually got a conversation going.

Charlie had let Harry know that he had always thought of him as a brother, and was glad he chose to be a part of their family. Percy was talking quietly with George about him taking over the shop with Ron. This made George extremely happy, to know not only would one of his brothers keep the shop running, but two of them were going to do it together. George shared all the locations of Fred and his notes, business plans, and recipes. He also let Percy know that the money that goes to the silent partner every month was no longer needed. When this was said Percy looked at Harry, and he just nodded his head. When they were getting up to leave after their goodbye Harry called out Percy's name.

"I know you blame me for Fred's death and now George's as well. I know you probably blame me for a lot of people deaths, and you're not alone with this thought. I just wanted to let you know that you're right, I wasn't quick enough, I wasn't strong enough, and I wasn't smart enough to get him before he killed all those people. I will always feel guilty for everything I put your family through, and I am truly sorry Percy, I'm sorry that I wasn't enough."

Percy nodded his head and walked out the door while Charlie and George looked at Harry in horror.

"Harry it's not your.."

"Charlie don't it is really okay. Nothing you say could erase the guilt I feel I've come to peace with my feelings long ago."

Ginny was the next to say her goodbyes, she too wanted to keep it short; it was too painful to do the long drawn-out goodbye. She told them both that she loved them, in two entirely different ways, and that she would miss them a lot. She ran out of the room crying after giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

Mr. Weasley knew by the look on his wife, and Hermione's faces that he had to go next. That neither one of them could do it yet. So he stood up from his chair and walked up to the boy's room where he had just heard Ginny run from. He walked into the room and shut the door; he didn't speak until he was seated in front of them.

"I just wanted to tell you boys how proud I am of you both." He grabbed George's hand." George I couldn't be prouder of the man you have become, you're brave, loyal, and a true friend. What Fred and you accomplished with your shop in such a short time was a truly magnificent feat. I always thought of both of you as my genius twins, who were going to change the world some day. I know that running a joke shop might not seem like world changing material, but you brought light to people who only had darkness. You gave this world something it needed in a dangerous time. The world is going to be a dimmer place without you and Fred; I can only hope that it learns to laugh again someday."

The Weasley father who Harry had never seen without smile on had large tears running down his face while he was looking at his son. When he turned to Harry, he was astonished to see the same look of pride was still on Mr. Weasleys face that he just saw directed towards George.

"Harry I'm also proud of the man you've become. You are one of the most caring and loving souls I have ever met. I know you have given up to much of your life in order to keep everyone safe, and I wish it was a sacrifice you never had to make. Your father and mother would have been extremely proud to call you their son, I know I am. Thank you Harry, for becoming a part of this family."

Mr. Weasley put his hands on his knees and pushed himself out of the chair, "I'm not going to say goodbye because I just can't. I know after my time is done here that it will be you boys waiting to welcome me home, and I think I will just wait for then."

Mr. Weasley walked out the room, and down the stairs, he walked over to Ron and put his hand on his shoulder, "Its time son."

Ron nodded and led a crying Hermione into the room. It was tearful goodbye for all four of them, and Ron and Hermione were only allowed to leave after Harry made Hermione promise him she would take care of herself. He made them both promise to go on and live life, have more crazy adventures, so when they met in the afterlife they have stories to share. He didn't want his two best friends to let themselves drown in their grief for him. Ron and Hermione left after an hour, they had noticed Harry's pain was increasing and he was starting to get even drowsier. They knew it was time for their friend to leave them, and go to his love.

When Molly Weasley saw she was the only left that hasn't said goodbye she knew the time would be soon. She quietly asked if anyone would like to be there when they pass on, and everyone shook their heads no, and mumbled something about not being able to do it. All these men in the house, and none of them were strong enough to do it, she thought they were supposed to be the tough ones. She knew she couldn't leave her babies alone while they died, so she would have to do it. With a heavy heart she walked up the steps to the room. When she opened the door she saw Harry and George sitting on the bed with a space in the middle. They both patted the space and beckoned her over.

"We knew you would stay with us, so we wanted to be able to both be near you." George said as Molly sat down between them and gathered them into her arms.

"We have something for you, we know it's not much but we wanted to get you something that will hopefully make you feel happy when you're missing us too much. "

George handed her two crystal vials with memories in them, one marked with an _F_ and the other with a _G_. Harry handed her three vials, one marked _H_ , one with an _M bonding_ on it, and the last with an _H bonding_ on it.

George spoke first. "When you have a soul bond you have access to each other memories and thoughts, well these are every memory Fred and I have of you, the memories will let you feel what we were feeling, so you can always feel the love we have for you."

Molly started to cry and pulled and George into a huge hug. "Thank you George, I can't tell you how much this means."

When Molly was done Harry spoke. "The first vial is every memory I have of you, and just like theirs it shows you my feelings as well. So you'll know how much I loved you for being the mother that you didn't have to be. The second one is Marcus's memory of our bonding, and the third one is mine of the bonding. I felt guilty for never telling you, and you not getting the chance to be there, so this is the best I can do to make up for it. It will also let you see how much Marcus truly loves me, and I him, and I hope it helps you understand why we made the choice to bond as we did."

Molly hugged Harry for a long time before she let go with one arm and gathered up George. "It's okay now, you can both let go. I'll stay here with you both, Momma won't leave her boys."

After a whispered I love you from them both Molly felt both boys begin to relax. "I love you too babies. I will always love you my sons."

Just before Harry and George slipped on she heard them greet Marcus and Fred, with that she knew both of her boys were gone.

When Harry and George both finally let their bodies shut down they were greeted by Fred and Marcus. Marcus pulled Harry closed and buried his face into Harry's hair. "Okay so I guess Snape wasn't such a greasy git after all," Marcus said with a laugh of pure happiness from being able to finally touch his lover. In the past few months he could only barley see him, and only talk to him for few minutes, it was torture to be that close but not be able to hold him.

Fred and George were already talking about who they could visit and prank, didn't want the afterlife to get to boring now did they?

"Come Harry, there are some people who have been waiting a long time to meet you."

Harry slipped his hand into Marcus's big one, and called Fred and George over. They all began to walk over to where Marcus was pointing to a group of four people: a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, a man who was a splitting image of Harry, and then two people Harry had missed greatly Padfoot and Moony.

All Harry could think was it so good to be home.


End file.
